Gildarts Clive
|-|Gildarts Clive= |-|Gildarts in x792= Summary Gildarts Clive (ギルダーツ ・クライヴ, Girudātsu Kuraivu) is known for formerly being one of the Fairy Tail Guild's S-Class Mages, its Ace, its most famous Mage at one time, and was its Fifth Guild Master. He is also the father of Cana Alberona. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | High 6-C Name: Gildarts Clive Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 45 Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Power Nullification, Durability Negation, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Attack Potency: Small City level+ (Dispersed a cloud), ignores conventional durability with Disassembly | At least Large Island level (Effortlessly overpowered Historia God Serena in combat. Easily knocked aside an attack from August. Should scale to Erza Scarlet, who destroyed Irene's large meteor with an attack), ignores conventional durability with Disassembly Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Managed to disappear from August's sight) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 | At least Class M Striking Strength: Small City Class+ (Causally made this during Ice Trial, before the events of the current timeline) | Large Island Class (August was impressed by his strength after blocking his casual punch) Durability: Small City level+ | Large Island level (Took hits from August) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard melee range, at least several hundred of meters via crash magic Standard Equipment: Prothestic Arm Intelligence: Above average (As an S-Rank Wizard, Gildarts must possess a vast amount of experience and knowledge in combat and magic. Managed to discover August's weakness) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: ''' *Punches the ground' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Crash (粉砕, クラッシュ Kurasshu): Gildarts' signature Magic; Crash is an extremely powerful Caster-Type Magic that smashes everything the user comes into contact with into pieces. It can even be used to both crack Magic into pieces, nullifying its effects, as well as to reduce the Magic's power and to deflect it. Even the most powerful spells are rendered useless when faced with this destructive and highly advanced Magic, which is seemingly difficult to control even for an extremely powerful individual like Gildarts himself. Crushing Evil,Spreading the Truth: Empyrean (破邪顕正・一天 Haja Kensē: Itten): Gildarts first negates the spell cast by his foe and then hits them with a powerful uppercut, imbued with Crash, capable of launching said opponent great distances. Crushing Evil,spreading the Truth,Ikazuchi (破邪顕正・雷土 Haja Kensē: Ikazuchi): After negating the Magic around him with a swipe of his hand, Gildarts hits the opponent with a Crash-imbibed fist that aptly resembles a bolt of lightning. Mizuwari (水割り Mizuwari): Gildarts strikes the surface of a water body with a Crash-imbibed fist to blow away the water, creating a temporary dry depression in the water body. All Crash (オールクラッシュ Ōru Kurasshu): Gildarts attacks his opponent with Crush in the form of an Cross shaped energy blast. Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Absolute Heaven (破邪顕正・絶天 Haja Kensē: Zetten): Gildarts hits his opponent with a very powerful strike imbued with Crush capable of causing an explosion upon impact Disassembly Magic (分開 Punkai): Another Magic Gildarts is proficient in using; Disassembly Magic is a Caster-Type Magic that creates a net-like pattern which runs straight through whatever it touches, regardless of its tangibility. However, instead of being destroyed, the objects that are touched split apart and form numerous, smaller versions of the original. When used on a living organism, the recipient gets reduced into small, doll-like versions of themselves, complete with deadpan expressions. In this case, after some time, the target eventually reverts to their original form, though should the need arise, Gildarts can manually revert them back whenever he wishes. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Second Timeskip Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Parents Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Guild Masters Category:Fathers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6